


Da Mihi Ut Omne Humanum: Make Me Human Once Again

by vinscar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other, Sort of an AU, but may become mature later, divergent from canon, rated teen for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinscar/pseuds/vinscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indira needs the Winchesters, and fast. Why? To kill them, to get their blood, so she can be human once again. But what happens when Lilith interferes with Indira's plans? Will Indira's life proceed as normal? Or does Lilith have other, more sinister plans for Indira and the Winchester brothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ostende Mihi Ubi Ille Est

_Indira sat in the abandoned warehouse, and dropped a large silver ring onto the map drenched in salt water, closing her eyes._

_“Ostende mihi ubi ille est,” she said, repeating the Latin incantation twice more. She opened her eyes, and saw the ring was spinning rapidly, and the four candles in each corner of the map of the United States flickered wildly. The light from the candles glinted off the ring in an eerie, though fascinating, way, and Indira was momentarily mesmerized. A few minutes passed, and the ring came to a stop, resting on an area in a town called Wildebore, in the state of Nebraska. The candles fizzled out, and Indira was left in darkness._


	2. Searching For The Boys

 

 Browsing recent deaths in Wildebore on her laptop, Indira sat on the bed in her crappy motel room. She was hoping that by finding the location of recent mysterious deaths, she’d be able to pinpoint the Winchester brothers’ location as well. Thank God she was staying in close to the town, so she wasn’t all that far away from Wildebore. It would take three or four hours tops to get to where the boys were. With her right hand, she scrolled down. With her left, she fiddled with the silver ring she had used to locate the Winchesters.

She kept clicking links and scrolling down pages for what seemed like hours, when she finally came across something suspicious. 10 people had been killed in two and a half weeks, all having the same pattern of puncture wounds, and the same complete lack of blood. Sounded like vampires to Indira. And vampires were something the Winchester boys would investigate. After all, the two young men were hunters, weren’t they? Indira tossed the ring into the air, light glinting off it, caught it in one hand, and then slipped it into her pocket, praying to a god she didn’t believe in that she wouldn’t lose it. She’d need it to perform another tracking spell, if the boys weren’t in Wildebore by the time she got there.

Whistling as she packed up, Indira put the clothes on the floor into her duffel, and grabbed the gun and knife from under her pillow and threw them into a separate weapons-only duffel. She was ready for this. Well not quite. There was a small problem.

You see, succubi need sex to live, to rejuvenate themselves, to make themselves stronger and more powerful. When a succubus has sex with a person, she sucks the life out of them, usually killing them, and that life transfers into her, making her stronger, younger, and more powerful. Indira hadn’t had sex in weeks, long enough that she looked like a 35 year old woman, while she normally looked 20 or 21, sometimes even younger (though never younger than 18), almost always young enough that she was getting carded and having her ID checked every time she wanted to buy a drink or get into a club.

Indira concluded that she’d need to stop at a bar or two to pick up a guy, take him home, have sex, and then, as a result, drain the life out of his body, and take it for herself. This part of why she needed the Winchesters’ blood, so she could become human again, fall in love, and NOT kill the man she was in love with if she had sex with him.

Classical music blasting throughout the small car, Indira drove along the twisting, winding, empty roads of ruralNebraska. It was a cold, lonely place, a few cattle grazing here and there, but as she drove, she saw not one person. It must have been miserable if you live out here, with your neighbors living miles away, and a single wrong turn, and you’d be stuck in the Middle-of-Nowhere, Nowhere-land until the end of time. Or rather, until you died of starvation, or exposure, or thirst or something like that. How did people survive in this loneliness? Indira couldn’t, that’s for sure.

Indira drove along mindlessly, humming along with Beethoven’s sixth, when she suddenly spotted the sign for the exit for Wildebore. She swerved into the exit lane sharply so she wouldn’t go past the exit. Off the ramp she drove, and into the small town of Wildebore, Nebraska, United States, North America, The World.


	3. The Beasts of Wildebore

 Wildebore was a quaint little town, with just over a thousand people living there. Usually it was quiet. But, as Indira found out, today was Wildebore Day, the day in which residents of Wildebore celebrated the joys of living in Wildebore, not that there were many. There were parties, parades, carnivals… everything you could possibly imagine (or at least that somewhere like Wildebore had enough money to put on). Banners decorated houses and shops, and crowds of people gathered in the streets, making the streets almost impossible to get through. “Wildeboreans", as people born in Wildebore were called, visited from all over the States to celebrate their hometown.

This was a bit of a problem for Indira. You see, Indira wanted to find a motel to stay at, but all the damn motels were full. That was, except for one. A rather seedy motel (not like Indira wasn’t used to that, though), called Three Musketeers Motel. She walked in the door to check in, and the bells over the door jingled.

“Hi! Welcome to Three Musketeers Motel! How may I help you?” the overly-cheerful secretary person asked. She was a young woman, maybe 20-something, blond, with blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes covered in dark mascara. She was very beautiful.

“I’d like to book a room, please,” Indira said when she reached the young lady.

“Sure thing! Room 14,” the lady said, handing her a key, “Anything else?”

“Um, yes, actually. Have you seen two brothers walking around, one about 25 or 26, the other 29 or 30? The younger one is taller, with longish brown hair, and the older one is shorter, but still fairly tall, with short blond hair, and green eyes?”

“Why?” the woman asked, suspicious.

“Because they’re a subject of our investigation,” Indira said, pulling a fake FBI badge out from her pocket, and showing it to the secretary.

“They’re staying in room 9. But please, don’t break down the door or anything. It costs a lot to fix.”

“I’ll pay for any damages,” Indira said, knowing full well she wouldn’t, because Indira was greedy, wanting the fortune she had saved up for the hundreds, possibly thousands, of years she’d been alive all for herself. Indira walked out of the room, down the hall, and unlocked the door to room 14. She set her stuff down, and changed into jeans and a button up, rather than a button up, blazer, and skirt She then started heading to the library she had passed by.

Surprisingly, the library was still open on Wildebore Day, and Indira walked right in. She sat down at the catalogue computer, and searched for information on vampires, as she was posing as a journalist who researched the supernatural. She found a rather old book, written by a name she recognized. A.J. White. The book, called The Beasts of Wildebore, described the local legends, and had interviews with hunters who had faced the supernatural creatures that lived in the town. A.J. White was a hunter back in the 1800s, and had tried to exorcise Indira once, but Indira had been the death of him, mid-exorcism. As Indira was powerful, half of the exorcism spells in books didn’t affect Indira. But Indira was pretty sure that Sam’s mind was strong enough to exorcise her. She’d have to be careful.

She quickly found the book by A.J. White. But she didn’t grab it just yet. She sat at a table, and pulled out her laptop, pretending to write an essay on The American Civil War. Then she heard a rather deep voice say a familiar name.

“Sammy, I’m pretty sure those vamps live in Shillings Manor.”

“Dean, that’s not what local legend says.”

Indira looked up. She spotted Sam and Dean Winchester walking towards the book she wanted. She quickly packed up and headed towards the book, pacing her steps in a way so that she’d get there at the same time as Sam and Dean. She reached for the book. Sam reached for the book. Their hands touched, and Indira suddenly dropped to her knees.


	4. Lilith's Mark

Indira fell to her knees, bringing her hands up to her head. She hissed, as a sharp pain pulsed through out her head. Memories came flooding back to her. Not hers, though. Not hers, but Sam Winchester’s. They rushed through her brain, flashing in front of her eyes. Memories of torture, of screams, of her own kind being killed. She could feel every sensation, every emotion that Sam had felt, every cut, every punch, every time he felt anger or sadness or emotional pain. It hurt more than anything Indira had ever felt before, and was so intense that Indira finally let out a scream and passed out. 

Eventually Indira came to. She tried to sit up, but she was pushed back down into… the bed? She looked around, and saw she was in a motel room, but not her own. She saw two men, two men she couldn’t quite recognize. One was very tall, with collar length brown hair, and the other a few inches shorter, with spiky blond hair and the most stunning green eyes Indira had ever seem.

“Take it easy,” the shorter one said. She wasn’t expecting his voice to be that deep. She closed her eyes again, and took a deep breath in, then slowly let it out. 

“What happened?” she asked, her voice sounding unusually weak as she opened her eyes. 

“You reached for a book at the library, collapsed, and started screaming for some reason,” the brown haired one said, “and we were hoping you could tell us why.”

Then it all came back to her. These boys were the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. She wanted their blood. For what, though? Oh right, to make her human again. Why did she need their blood to make her human? Because both boys had come back from the dead, and the more blood the more successful the ritual. Indira frowned. There were a few things she wanted to figure out, though. Why did she collapse when she touched Sam? Why had she seen all those memories? Why had she felt all those emotions? 

“I… I don’t know. I don’t know what happened. I just… my hand touched yours when we were reaching for the same book, and then I was suddenly in intense pain, and I saw some weird, weird shit. People with black smoke coming out of their mouths, bodies falling to the floor. You were… drinking blood? I think that was what it was, at least. Drinking something thick and red out of a little silver flask. I don’t have a clue as to whatever the hell happened,” Indira said, playing the part of a clueless, helpless woman, “In fact, I was hoping you could tell me what happened.” Dean looked at Sam, and Sam shrugged.

“Nope, sorry,” Sam said, and Indira sighed. Her upper arm began to itch, so she pulled her sleeve up so she could scratch it. 

“That’s a cool tattoo,” Dean said, admiring her arm.

“What?” Indira said, utterly confused. She didn’t have any tattoos.

“Your arm,” Dean said.

Indira looked at her arm. Dark red lines curled around a word, a word in Hebrew. לילית. Indira recognized it immediately. It translated to Lilit, also spelled Lilith.

“Oh my God,” Indira whispered. This was a horrible sign, a horrible horrible sign. 

“What?” Dean said, bewildered by Indira’s fright, “It’s just a tattoo. Anyway, how do you not remember getting a tattoo?”

“No, no, you don’t understand,” Indira said, “This is the work of Lilith.”

Sam, who had been getting Indira a beer, turned and said, “Hold on… did you say Lilith? As in the demon Lilith?”

“Sam!” Dean said sharply.

But Indira replied to Sam anyway.

“Yes, the demon Lilith."

Then it hit her.

"Oh god,” Indira said, rocking back and forth, head in her hands, “Lilith is coming for me.”


End file.
